ヤキモチの答え
by Faneda
Summary: Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa alunan musik terhenti langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berteriak dengan suaranya yang lantang. "SASUKEE! KENAPA BERHENTI! CEPAT LANJUTKAN, BAKA! KAU PIKIR AKU DATANG KE SINI UNTUK APA, HAH?"/"Arigatou, Sakura."/Special for Sakura birthday/Warning inside!


**NARUTO and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**ヤキモチの答え****[Yakimochi no Kotae] © Faracchi Neko Darkblue**

**.**

**I just own the plot**** of the story and ****I don't gain any commercial advantages**** by publishing this fic**

**.**

**Pair: ****SasuxSaku****, **slight SasoxSaku and Sasoxfem!Dei

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**.**

**WARNING!: AU, **(I tried to not make it) **OoC, OneShot, misstypo, cerita pasaran, abal, dan absurd.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Please Don't Read!**

**.**

**TERINSPIRASI**** dari ** **VOCALOID PV ; ****ヤキモチの答え****(****Yakimochi no Kotae / A Solution For Jeolousy)—GUMI feat. HoneyWorks**** dan juga ****Replicant—GUMI feat. buzzG**

**.**

**.**

**Special for Haruno Sakura's (Belated) Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday, Sis! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, this is it. Happy Reading Minnacchi! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali Haruno Sakura melihat senior berambut merah itu saat pelajaran olahraga. Kebetulan saat itu sedang hujan deras, jadi kelas gadis yang memiliki surai sewarna permen kapas itu terpaksa harus melaksanakan melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga di _gymnasium_ yang saat itu juga sedang dipakai kakak kelas klub basket berlatih. Kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah mencari suatu obyek yang dicarinya. Obyek yang didengarnya dari desas-desus yang beredar adalah seorang kakak kelas tampan yang baru saja pindah dari Inggris dan langsung dimasukkan ke tim basket Konoha Gakuen.

Saat pertama kali mengetahuinya, Sakura langsung terpana. Iris _emerald_-nya memandang penuh kagum senior itu. Mulai dari kelihaiannya menggiring dan memasukkan bola, mata _hazel_-nya yang memandang tajam ke arah lawan, bibirnya yang senantiasa mengembuskan napas terengah-engah, hingga gerakan tangannya saat mengusap dahi yang berpeluh. Betapa terpesona gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna dedaunan itu. Dengan pipi yang memerah dan mata yang terus memandangi sang senior berambut merah yang sedang berlatih basket. Terlalu asyik memperhatikan sang senior membuat gadis itu tak memperhatikan bahwa pelajarannya telah dimulai. Gadis itu tak menyadari akan adanya bola voli yang siap menghantam kepalanya.

Ia baru menyadarinya setelah bola tersebut benar-benar mengenai kepalanya. Tubuhnya reflek terhuyung ke belakang. Hal terakhir yang dilihat kedua manik hijaunya sebelum pingsan adalah sepasang manik _hazel_ yang memandang bingung ke arahnya. Ya. Mata sang senior. Hati kecilnya berharap sang senior datang ke arahnya dan membopongnya ke uks.

Namun, saat Sakura telah siuman dari pingsannya ia dapat mengingat samar-samar sesosok pemuda berambut biru dongker yang menangkap punggungnya sebelum pingsan agar ia tak jatuh menghantam lantai. Ia mengendikkan bahu mengabaikan sekelumit memori yang samar-samar diingatnya.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

Pertama kali Sakura berdiri saling berhadapan dengan sang senior berambut merah saat ia kelupaan untuk membawa buku paket fisika siang itu. Ia tak henti-hentinya berucap kata-kata sarat akan kecemasan (sekaligus ketakutan) pada sahabatnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke kala mengetahui guru yang mengajar pelajaran fisika termasuk guru _killer aka _Hayate-_sensei_.

Sasuke—teman sebangku Sakura—yang mendengar celotehan gadis bersurai nyentrik itu hanya mendengus sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Pakailah bukuku, kujamin _Sensei_ tidak akan memarahiku jika tahu aku tidak membawa buku." Ujar pemuda yang memiliki _hair-style chicken-butt_ itu sembari mengeser buku fisika miliknya ke meja Sakura.

"Huu, mentang-mentang jago fisika jadi yakin tidak akan dimarahi Hayate-_sensei." _Cibir Sakura.

Sasuke membalas dengan mengacak-acak pucuk kepala milik Sakura lalu berkata, "_Baka_. Mau tidak?"

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawan dengan Sasuke sambil mengangguk. "_Ha'i, arigatou."_

Tanpa disadari sang gadis, pemuda bermarga Uchiha di sampingnya tersenyum lembut dan dengan pandangan penuh arti ke arahnya. Namun, senyumnya langsung pudar begitu mendapati kakak kelas dengan surai merah sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"_Sumimasen, _apa ada Haruno Sakura di sini?"

Yang disebutkan namanya langsung berdiri. Kemudian dengan pipi yang merona merah Sakura berlari menghampiri seorang kakak kelas yang mencarinya. "_A-atashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Doushite?"_ tanyanya dengan nada penuh keantusiasan.

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum tipis lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku setebal dua senti ke arah Sakura, "ini bukumu yang ketinggalan di rumah. Kata Mebuki-_baachan_ buku ini ketinggalan di meja makan. Kebetulan tadi di lobi ia bertemu denganku. Jadi, ia menyuruhku memberikan buku fisika ini untukmu."

Sakura ternganga. Ia kembali takjub. _Selain tampan dan berbakat, ia juga baik hati_, batin gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"_Doumo arigatou!" _ujarnya sambil ber-_ojigi _setelah disadarkan oleh bel pertanda pergantian pelajaran. Ia ber-_ojigi_ sembilan puluh derajat dengan cepat membuat dahinya mencium sampul buku fisika yang masih dipegang sang senior. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Dapat didengarnya sang senior kini tertawa kecil. Mukanya memerah malu.

Siang itu, Sakura langsung mengansumsikan perasaan kagumnya telah bertransformasi menjadi rasa suka. Tak menyadari sepasang manik obsidian yang menatap dia dan sang senior yang ia suka dengan tatapan sarat akan kecemburuan.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

Pertama kali Sakura mengetahui senior yang ia suka adalah kerabat dekatnya adalah saat sang senior bertandang ke kediamannya.

"_Watashi wa Akashi Sasori desu. Yoroshiku._" Akashi Sasori tersenyum tipis.

Haruno Sakura menganga dengan memandang bingung ke arah sang senior yang kini terduduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sambil tetap mengulas tersenyum ramah. Mengesampingkan _inner_-nya yang berteriak kegirangan mengetahui senior yang ditaksirnya bertandang ke rumahnya.

"Nah, Sakura, Sasori-_kun_ mulai hari ini akan tinggal bersama kita." Mengambil jeda sejenak, Haruno Mebuki—ibu Sakura—melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum, "ahya, dia ini sepupumu yang pernah tinggal di Inggris itu. Lalu, katanya dia ingin melanjutkan SMA-nya di Jepang. Karena orang tuanya masih di Inggris, ia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Reaksi pertama Sakura selesai mendengar penuturan dari sang ibu adalah melongo makin lebar.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

'_NANII?! _Senior yang kusukai ternyata sepupuku sendiri?!'

Berdehem sekali Sakura lalu berpikir, 'Dia hanya sepupuku, 'kan? kurasa tidak apa-apa.'

Haruno Mebuki terkekeh geli. Wanita bersurai jingga itu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang putri semata wayangnya dengan keponakannya.

"_Nee, Saso-nii,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

Sakura langusng tersenyum antusias. "Kapan Saso-_nii _tiba di Jepang?"

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Ha? Lalu, saat itu Saso-_nii _tinggal di mana?"

"Di rumah temanku."

"Kenapa tidak langsung tinggal di sini?"

"Karena kupikir Mebu-_baachan _mempunyai anak laki-laki yang nakal, hehe."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Karena asumsiku salah."

"Hah?"

"Ternyata Mebu_-baachan _punya anak yang manis sekali."

_BLUSH!_

Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Ia merasa tersipu—melupakan fakta pernah diasumsikan sebagai anak laki-laki yang nakal.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Sakura memendam rasa sukanya pada Sasori. Merupakan pertama kalinya gadis itu memendam perasaan selama itu pada lawan jenis. Dan disinilah puncaknya. Di festival sekolah yang diadakan setiap selesai ujian kenaikan kelas, gadis berambut _bubble-gum_ itu berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang sepupu berambut merah.

"Saso-_nii_? Boleh minta tolong?" pinta Sakura pada Sasori yang tengah membaca komik di sofa ruang tamu.

Yang namanya disebutkan barusan menoleh ke arah sang sepupu bermarga Haruno sembari tersenyum. "_Nani?_"

Sakura menunduk. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di balik punggung. Dengan semburat merah muda di pipi ia berujar, "Temani aku saat festival sekolah Sabtu besok, bisa tidak?"

Kedua alis Sasori bertaut. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan sang sepupu. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, tapi kau berangkat duluan ya?"

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di aula pukul tiga ya?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"_Arigatou~_" Tangan Sakura terentang lalu merengkuh leher sang sepupu. Sedangkan si sepupu hanya terkekeh.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura langsung pamit ke kamarnya. Sebelum beranjak Sasori mengernyit heran melihat Sakura berlari dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah. Tiba di kamar, Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya. Segera dihubungi olehnya sang sahabat.

_Tuut..._

_Tuut..._

_Klik._

"_Moshi-mo—"_

"Sasuke-_kun! _Kau tak akan percaya ini! Kyaa~"

"Sakura, ada ap—"

"Besok Saso-_nii_ akan menemaniku di festival sekolah."

"...umm, lalu?"

"'Lalu?' Kau bercanda?! Besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Tepat saat kau bernyanyi besok!"

"..._oh."_

_Klik._

Mendapati panggilannya tiba-tiba diputus membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba dimatiin?" ujarnya gusar. "Paling-paling dia sedang sibuk, makanya dimatiin."

.

Sementara itu...

.

Seorang pemuda berambut mencuat di belakangnya itu terduduk di tempat tidur _queen size _miliknya sambil memandang datar ke arah ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia menghela napas kecil lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur empuk yang sedang didudukinya. Memejamkan mata ia kembali menghela napas. "_Gomenne Sakura. _Aku tak bisa menyemangatimu." Ujarnya tersenyum lirih.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

Sasuke berdiri di tengah panggung aula. Dibelakangnya terdapat tiga orang temannya sekaligus rekan di klub musik yang sebentar lagi akan membawakan beberapa lagu untuk festival sekolah. Uzumaki Naruto—seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik—yang memainkan gitar elektrik selain Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji—pemuda bermata perak—memainkan _keyboard_. Sedangkan Inuzuka Kiba—pemuda yang bersurai coklat jabrik—memainkan drum. Semua personil telah bersiap. Lampu sorot tengah menyorot mereka. Meskipun belum memulai penampilan, dapat didengar oleh para personil Shinobi—nama band mereka—teriakan dari fans yang riuh; misalnya saja seperti 'kyaa~'

Sasuke mulai memegang mikrofon yang berdiri dihadapannya. Maniknya yang sewarna langit malam terlihat menelusuri ruangan yang besar itu. Berharap menemukan obyek yang dicari. _Gotcha! _Sasuke tersenyum senang—nan tipis—menemukan seseorang yang dicari. Haruno Sakura. Sedikit senang mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis itu terlihat datang sendiri, tanpa sang senior berambut merah. 'Mungkin kalajengking tengik itu membatalkan janjinya.' Batin pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sembari menyeringai.

Menarik napas, Sasuke mulai bernyanyi.

.

_A conversation about who you like?_

_That's something I don't wanna hear_

_But secretly I'm glued to your every word_

_So annoying..._

_._

_I know the reason why I'm this way,_

_But still, it's always in my mind_

_Please forgive the fact that I've fallen in love with you_

_But I still don't have the courage to confess to you_

_Because this feeling for you is not a lie_

_._

_Sorry, I can't cheer for your crush after all_

_Instead "I hope it doesn't go well!"_

_What a horrible thing to wish for_

_I wish you would root for this terrible devil, tough_

.

_The first thing I ever said to you was "Morning! You still have your bed-head, y'know."_

_Seemingly flustered, you said, "Keep it secret."_

_Saying it like that is so unfair..._

_._

_My everyday life seemingly floats in the air_

_The milk and panda turns into a white bear_

_The world becomes lively_

_._

_I'm a jerk who hopes that the person you like already has someone else_

"_It's hopeless, isn't?"_

"_I know right?"_

"_I know..."_

_...Just talking to myself_

_._

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti menyanyi. Alunan musik pun ikut terhenti. Mata _onyx-_nya terpaku pada sang sahabat bersurai merah jambu. Sebenarnya sejak ia mulai menyanyi pandangannya tak luput dari Sakura. Namun kali ini ada yang membuatnya berhenti menyanyi saat melihat gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Melihat Sakura terbelakak di sana menyaksikan Sasori-_senpai _digandeng tangannya oleh seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir kuda membuat ia ikut merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Apalagi melihat sang senior berambut merah itu dengan entengnya tersenyum, dan.. perempuan disampingnya yang memerah pipinya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Penonton yang ada di aula sekaligus rekan-rekannya menatap bingung ke arah sang vokalis. Dalam benak mereka, mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa alunan musik terhenti langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berteriak dengan suaranya yang lantang. Karena suasana yang hening, suaranya begitu mudah tertangkap di indera pendengarsan Sasuke meskipun jarak mereka jauh. "SASUKEE! KENAPA BERHENTI?! CEPAT LANJUTKAN, _BAKA_! KAU PIKIR AKU DATANG KE SINI UNTUK APA, HAH?!"

Seolah tersadar, Sasuke pun menunduk sambil tersenyum. Ia bergumam pelan, "_Arigatou, Sakura_." Ia pun melanjutkan untuk bernyanyi.

.

_I certainly don't want that to happen!_

_._

_I'm struggling with this jealousy_

_It makes me feel uneasy_

_I need to talk to you, I'm looking for you_

_I want to keep you all to myself_

_._

"_I have something I wanna tell you! Today after school!_

_At 4 pm in our classroom"_

_The sound of my heart won't stop ringing in my ears_

_I just need to bear with it for a bit longer..._

_... then you nodded_

_._

_You know, just supposing,_

_If you would go out with me_

_I'd show you that I could make you smile every single day!_

_A good look charm said five minutes before the big moment_

_Here I go..._

_._

"_Do I still have a chance with you?"_

_._

Sasuke tersenyum dengan mata terpejam setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Lagu tersebut menurutnya sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton yang menyaksikan penampilan Sasuke dkk. Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, tak lupa senyum lebar—hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya—terpatri di wajah. Melupakan fakta bahwa Ia baru saja patah hati.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

Dua puluh menit setelah Ia menyanyikan beberapa lagu bersama kawan-kawannya, Sasuke langsung beranjak menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Naruto—sang gitaris—menatap kepergian pemuda Uchiha itu dengan tatapan heran. "Hei, kalian tak menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan _Teme_?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Kau lihat tadi, Teme berlari sambil tersenyum lebar, tidakkah itu aneh?"

Kiba menyeringai. "Sudahlah Naruto. Orang jatuh cinta itu gila, hahaha."

Naruto yang masih tak paham hanya tak mempedulikan omongan si pemuda berambut coklat jabrik.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya—1-2. Dilihatnya, jam digital di tangan kanannya menunjukkan angka 3:55 pm. Ia menarik napas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. Meskipun ia berpikir tak ada orang di kelas, tapi tetap saja hati pemuda itu berpendapat sosok yang dicarinya berada di dalam ruang kelas itu. Memantapkan pilihan, didoronglah pintu tersebut. Mata obsidiannya terbelalak mendapati Haruno Sakura terduduk di bangku miliknya. Tak hanya dirinya, Sakura juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura langsung berdiri. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat kakinya menuntunnya ke kelas. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis yang bermahkotakan merah jambut itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Umm... entahlah."

"Bukankah kau akan pergi bersama Sasori-_senpaiI_?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Mana mungkin aku mengganggu kencan Saso-_nii_ dan Deidara-_senpai_."

"_Souka..." _Sasuke menunduk.

..

"_Nee, Sakura. Do I still have a chance with you_?" tanya Sasuke menirukan lirik lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikannya.

Pupil hijau daun milik Sakura mengecil. Mulutnya ternganga menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya ia. Tak berapa lama kemudian semburat merah muda mulai menjalar di pipi ranumnya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu erat sambil berujar. "_Doki doki shichatta yo._"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia balas memeluk sang gadis bermata _emerald_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり****(Owari)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Story Only 2557 Words]**

**Ha'i, arigatou: Ya, terimakasih**

**Sumimasen: Permisi**

**Doumo arigatou: Terima kasih banyak**

**Nani: Apa?**

**Baka: Bodoh**

**Doki doki shicatta yo: Jadi deg-degan nih**

**Masaka: Tidak mungkin!**

**Gomenne: Maaf**

**.**

**AN(1): Lirik lagu di atas merupakan terjemahan dari lagu Yakimochi no Kotae (Gumi). Remember! This is not a song fic!**

**AN(2): Maaf bila ceritanya agak aneh (atau memang aneh?) dan terkesan maksa. Kayaknya webe kembali menyerang saya. Soalnya waktu ngedeskripsiin itu gak kayak biasanya. Atau jangan-jangan pengaruh buat fic menggunakan 2nd pov ya? Entahlah~ *slapped***

**AN(3): Lama gak buat fanfic SasuSaku kyaa~, khusus buat ultahnya Sakura sih, soalnya tahun lalu gak sempet buat Saku, cuman sempet buat Sasu. Biar adil tahun ini gak buat khusus ultahnya Sasu, muahaha :3 *gakpenting* *dibuang***

**AN(4): Maaf kalo banjir typo, saya nggarapnya malem-malem sih :3**

**AN(5): Last, but not least Saya ucapin terima kasih banget buat yang udah baca ataupun yang bersedia memberikan saya feedback? ;D **(terserah entah itu berupa saran, kritikan, fangirling-an (?), pujian, bahkan makian pun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おまけ ****(Omake)**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo ke sana!"

Sasuke mengernyit heran menatap bergantian antara Sakura dan sebuah stand yang menghadiahkan hadiah boneka bila dapat mendapatkan ikan dengan menggunakan jaring yang terbuat dari kertas. Bukan stand itu yang membuat adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu enggan kesana. Tapi, sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berada di sana. Sasori-_senpai_ dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir kuda. Kalau dilihat sekilas, ia mirip Yamanaka Ino, tapi tidak. Rambutnya berwarna pirang terang seperti Naruto dan tidak tidak sepucat Ino.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

"Bukannya kau... ah, lupakan."

Sasuke menghela napas kecil lalu mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum senang lalu langsung menyeret Sasuke untuk segera pergi ke stand yang ia tuju. Setibanya di stand, Sakura langsung menyapa Sasori.

"_Nee, Sasori-nii _tidak pernah bilang kalau sudah punya pacar." Pura-pura merajuk, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga kedua pipinya menggembung.

Sasori dan seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya sontak merona padam.

"_B-ba-baka! _Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan si kalajengking bodoh ini, ahaha." Masih dengan wajah memanas, gadis bersurai pirang terang itu menyangkal omongan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tertawa kikuk.

"_Etto_... kenalkan, dia Yamanaka Deidara. Sepupunya Yamana Ino, kau tahu Ino, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung heboh sendiri, "Kyaa~ itu berarti aku akan berbesan dengan Ino."

Yamanaka Deidara menolehkan kepalanya yang memerah padam.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi."

Sakura menoleh, "Hah? Kita kan baru datang."

"Tapi aku sudah mendapat bonekanya." Dengan pandangan datar, Sasuke menunjuk boneka beruang berukuran besar berwarna biru yang digendongnya. Seolah teralihkan, Sakura langsung menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan keluar dari stand.

"_Otanjoubi... omedetou_...? Sasuke-_kun_ ini maksudnya apa?" Sakura mengeja tulisan yang ada di perut boneka beruang biru yang digendongnya.

"Kau lupa tanggal berapa ini?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tanggal 28."

"...Iya, lalu?"

"28 Maret. Ulang tahunmu, _baka_."

..

..

"HAH?! _Masaka_?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak-acak pucuk kepala Sakura membuat si empunya menggembungkan pipinya—pura-pura—kesal. "Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan hari lahir sendiri."

Melihat Sakura akan membantah, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Atau mungkin kekasihku ini sudah tua."

"Hei!"


End file.
